Comeback Challenge
by ParadoxPoca
Summary: When he's home alone one night, Kyle invites Kenny over. This... may not have been his greatest idea, but it does lead to some laughs! [K2 sort of? Made because I wanted to post something]


"You're cute when you're mad."

"Shut up, Kenny!"

I'm not very good with comebacks unless they're directed to Cartman, I admit it. But still, what was I supposed to say? This was different. I couldn't think of anything except _him_.

"Aw, look how red you're getting. You're like a little tomato!" He remarked. This may be what Kenny thinks of as a 'compliment', but this was truly embarrassing. I mean, what if you were in my shoes? What if you were teased (though lovingly) all the time? Better yet, what if you were teased by your _crush_?

"Oh, I have the perfect pun! What happens when you come?" Oh Jesus Christ. You just can't forget that he's a filthy pervert. I decided not to answer and instead tried to look intensely immersed in the book I was reading. Well, more like holding since I couldn't really focus much. It was late at night with no one home and I invited Kenny over, which may have been a bad idea.

"You leak tomato _jew-ce_!" He said with a grin and immediately started laughing. I found the so-called 'joke' more disgusting than funny, but Kenny is the mere essence of disgusting. I can see why he'd chuckle at that. I had a tight grip on my book; it was pathetic of me, really. I wanted him to leave, yet I wanted to stay with him forever. I deduced right then and there that I was insane.

"You're supposed to laugh. **_Rude_**!" He said in the sassiest voice he could muster. Which was surprisingly, and scarily, sassy. No wonder why I was attracted to him, he was insane as well. The way he pulled off that voice made me smile, but I tried to hide it. I know very well that Kenny is observant and amazing at reading people, but I try to hide my emotions anyways.

"See? You think I'm funny, don't you?" He said while batting his eyelashes. The sight was too much, and I instantly cracked up. He laughed too, of course. And through it all, we were happy. It was always fun to be with him when he was in one of his funny, absolutely stupid moods.

Once it all died down, I remained silent. I liked to play the quiet one; he'd do all he could to get me to talk. To say anything. It'd both frustrate and excite him, while it amused me.

And suddenly, he was serious. This was common. He'd be all smiley, then he'd look at me and think. It always happened with me though, and that kind of saddened me. I'm not perfect, and he shouldn't be underestimating himself.

"How do you do it?" He whispered.

"Do what...?"

"How are you able to get so many good grades?" He mumbled. He looked kind of sad, actually.

"Kenny, you know all you have to do is study, right?" I deadpanned. I was glad it was nothing serious, though. I wasn't in the mood to play therapist.

"Well, duh, but I'm too lazy for that." He said as if everything in the world had a shortcut. So I had an idea. One that would help his grades and get me closer to him in the process.

"... I could tutor you?"

He looked as if he were just hit by a train.

"How come I didn't think of that?" Kenny face palmed. It was nice for him to feel pathetic instead of me for once. I mean that in a nice way, of course. I'm not Cartman.

And soon we were quiet again. He seemed to actually be thinking hard about this. It's weird, I've never seen him serious about his grades. Then he piped up.

"... I wish my grades were as high up there as you. I wish... I wish they were as high as the gas prices of today." Of course, he's always thinking about money when he gets like this. I can tell he feels like his family not being able to buy something is somehow his fault. I frowned at this.

But then, I had an idea. My frown dissolved into a wide grin.

"Yeah, and I wish gas prices were as low as your grades."

It was really nice to be friends with him. His solemn appearance evaporated quickly, and he was soon chuckling and smiling like he were in elementary school.

"Nice one, Broflovski."

"Well, let's just say I can't bear fools." I said, more confident than ever. I think I've won this little competition.

"Well, it seems your mother could."

Oh **_Hell_** no. This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so! I finished whatever school stuff I had to do, but I'm still on break. To celebrate, have this little one shot. This was inspired by a list of comebacks I found (I love comebacks) and I wanted to do more funny things! I actually started working on a darker story before this, but left it unfinished and started this one! It's late at night, so I'm not sure about the quality, but ah well!**

**Enjoy~**


End file.
